


If the Cap Fits

by subcircus



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby has a new cat, and she needs to know his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the Cap Fits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black Rook](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Black+Rook).



> Birthday fic, written for a prompt given by the recepient, which is the first line of the fic.

"Guess I'll call you Death of Rats, kitty" Abby poured milk into a small bowl and encouraged the black kitten to drink it. The kitten looked up at her with wide, innocent eyes, the effect of which was somewhat marred by the rodent body that was currently resting between his paws. The rat was almost twice the size of the kitten and Abby had been amazed that he'd managed to kill it without sustaining even a scratch. She was briefly tempted to name him Gibbs, or Jethro, but this act left only one possible name.

Death of Rats purred and Abby took it as a sign that he liked his new name, and not as thanks for the milk. She beamed delightedly before skipping back to her mass spectrometer, leaving Death of Rats to lap up his milk.

_Hmm, Death of Rats is a little long. And Death isn't going to win him many friends,_ Abby mused as she analysed her latest set of results. "Maybe that should be your formal name, and I'll just call you Jethro," she said.

"I don't think Gibbs would appreciate that," said an amused Tony from the doorway, making Abby jump. She scowled and stomped over to him before slapping him on the arm. "Ow!" he exclaimed and rubbed his arm as he entered.

"Don't sneak up like that! Death of Rats might have attacked you," Abby admonished. Tony eyed the kitten and grinned.

"That's what you're calling him?"

"Death of Rats Jethro Sciuto. It suits him," Abby confirmed. She picked up Jethro and stared into his eyes. Tony spotted the dead rat and grimaced.

"Er, Abs, is that…?"

"Well how did you think he got his name? I was about to throw it in the trash," she said with a laugh. She put down Jethro again and picked up the dead rodent by the tail, purposely waving it near Tony's face as she passed by on her way to the biohazard waste bin. "Don't tell me you're afraid of rats."

"Not afraid, I just don't like ratsh," Tony said in his best Sean Connery impression.

"Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade!" Abby said.

"Yeah, but that was a gimme, Abs."

"Fine," Abs pouted. "I suppose you want to know the results of the DNA analysis?"

"Please," Tony said, flashing her a smile. She smiled back, forgiving him, and turned to her computer.

Tony scooped up Death of Rats and tickled him under the chin. The kitten purred.

"Aw, Tony, he likes you!" Abby exclaimed.

"Hey, if he's gonna keep this place rodent free, then the feeling is very much mutual!"


End file.
